


The Green Hat

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Choking, Condoms, Consent, Cuckquean, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Insults, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: What would one do for one love that feels like it is slipping away? Sienna Khan most certainly is not going to let someone interfere in her love life, so there will have to be some adjustments made. Jaune Arc will have to beware, for there will be one wearing a green hat in the tiger's den... and it will not be Sienna Khan or her partner Jaune. A woman put on a pedestal, brought to heel by a savage woman and the man she loves.(A commissioned work, set within the 'The dance of tigers' universe.)
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Sienna Khan, Jaune Arc/Sienna Khan/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	The Green Hat

**This is a commissioned piece of work for the 'The dance of tigers' universe!**

**Reach me at cyanidesinscommissions@gmail.com if you wish to commission me.**

**Commissioned by the commissioner known as Sadnezzz.**

**Thank you for commissioning me!**

* * *

It was perhaps an odd moment of sudden thoughts of conspiracy for him when Pyrrha entered the room, her fingers tapping idly on the sides of the jeans that she’d opted to wear for the time being, preferring to wear something a little more flowing and skirt-like by default. Ren and Nora looked to be at ease, Pyrrha’s green eyes meeting his own. A little signal that she wanted to be of use, as she flushed a little, her cheeks blossoming red.

He remembered that meeting fays ago at the cafeteria, that moment where there had been a blush on Pyrrha’s face when she’d looked him in the eyes. Not the first time that he’d seen it, but the way that they’d spoken about things, the discussion that they’d had.

It had all started with her suggesting they sit at one of the tables closest to the corner, sitting herself down when she was sure that there was privacy, a little habit that he’d noticed her have. She didn’t like to be the centre of attention, even as his girlfriend Sienna enjoyed being the centre of attention in contrast.

Her red hair was loose and her school uniform was a little untucked, with enough of her cleavage visible to give a delightful sight, but he knew that he’d denied her before.

_‘Beautiful.’_

That was all that his thoughts had been as Pyrrha had smiled at him, the warmth in her eyes never fading from them as she leaned back a little, her fingers tracing over the plate that she’d gotten, her food untouched.

“Jaune, I’d…”

She hesitated, her lips parting and her breathing picking up a little. She looked a little tender, frail and a bit hopeful, her eyes meeting his own for an instant.

“You’ve always looked at me as if I was just Pyrrha. Even with the thing at the Docks, and the-“

Jaune smiled at her, laying a hand on hers. It was nice of her to care for him, to wish to tell him that she cared. He’d denied her a relationship before, and she knew that, her green eyes looking at him with that indecipherable look of friendly understanding, or what he thought it was, at least.

“You don’t put me on a pedestal. I’m _just_ Pyrrha to you. I never wanted to be treated as special, I simply know what to do now.”

He softly laughed at the look that she gave, her button coming undone and showing the creamy bra that she wore, his hand reaching and fixing the button. She pushed her chest out, probably just to give him a better chance of fixing her blouse,

“Jaune, I… You give my life purpose. I would do _anything_ for you.”

He smiled softly at the genuine loyalty that she showed. His Scroll beeped and he got a message from the notification that he’d be meeting with Sienna for another ‘training session’, which would likely involve Sienna being given plenty of affection.

“I’ve got to get going though, Pyrrha. I’m not going to give up on you, my partner’s got to be great.”

A small smile, as she straightened out a little more, fixing her attire a little. He saw a little smile tingling on her lips.

“I’ll come along? I don’t mind helping you with your shopping, if you’re going shopping.”

_‘She’s so earnest.’_

It was a pleasant trait of hers, giving him the care that he’d expect from a best friend, even though there were no more true feelings between the two of them. Pyrrha had said that she’d let go of the feelings, so he believed her.

“Well, I’m meeting Sienna for a training session, I guess it’s okay…”

_‘Let’s hope it’ll be just a training session. Sienna isn’t known for her restraint.’_

Pyrrha was such a good partner. He’d have to keep her safe, just in case Sienna had a thought about trying them both out in the sparring ring. Sienna could be merciless when it came to sparring with him, but it had bore results.

“I won’t be a bother, I swear. Just spending time with you is great.”

She smiled sweetly at him, as if it was really great indeed for her to be around him. He went for his jacket and his pants, Pyrrha trailing behind him, the feeling of her presence at his side as comfortable as always. Some people had guessed that they might be dating, but with Sienna at the dance with him, those rumours had dissipated.

_‘I’m glad things are still okay between the two of us.’_

Entering Sienna’s office nearly fifty minutes later, he looked at the stressed-out face of his girlfriend and most _delicate_ politician in Vale (not that he’d get to call her delicate when they were busy, of course, but she insisted that it was her modus operandi to walk softly and carry a big stick) as the forms on her desk were piled up.

“Hey there Sienna.”

It was a casual, light tone that he took, his fingers brushing through his hair, grooming it back into the casually dishevelled style that he had been using lately. Pyrrha closed the door behind them, as dutiful as his partner should be.

Sienna’s head looked up and her golden-orange eyes shimmered a little as she pushed the form aside after signing it, her body getting up and holding several of the files, half of the stack that she’d already finished pulled out.

“Open the door, girl.”

_‘Ouch, she’s in a mood… Must’ve been a lot of paperwork for her…’_

Pyrrha obeyed, showing no outward sign of her displeasure, but it was in her eyes, something that yearned. She looked at him and then sat down on the couch that Sienna often sat on, the bed that’d been set in the corner a recent addition due to Sienna’s sleeping habits having become awkward. It had a decent mattress. Sometimes they didn’t really leave the office if Sienna needed some company.

‘Every time she’s in need, she comes…’

The door opened once more and the lock clicked shut behind Sienna as he saw that look in her eyes, the smaller woman crossing the distance and kissing him, her breathing harsh as she groped over his groin, her darker skin tone lending a perfect contrast, her lips full of passion as she gazed at him, the smell of that peculiar scent in the air, a low hissing voice coming from her lips as she broke the kiss.

“I want to fuck you, Jaune.”

_‘But Pyrrha is still here!’_

He glanced at Pyrrha, whose face seemed to grow redder, Sienna’s hands brushing over his groin, cupping the outline of his balls and giving a little squeeze, fingers sliding up and down in that delicate groping way that she’d always enjoyed, her breathing heavy. She was aroused, her eyes glinting with that desire within them.

“Sex. _Now_. Now, Jaune.”

He looked at Pyrrha’s face again, as Sienna turned her head and looked at the girl with that look that meant business, that meant that she would be giving a beating if the girl objected to the treatment that he was giving Sienna’s body.

“Pyrrha is here, Sienna, I won’t-“

Sienna made a deep purring growl in the back of her throat, her fingers squeezing.

“Sex, _now_ , Jaune. I’ve had thirty bitches in my office already moaning about your dick, and I’m not going to go and let my enjoyment be squashed because you’ve brought one of your own.”

His face showed his disapproval, Sienna’s enjoyment growing greater, her nipples pressing against the fabric of her shirt, the jacket that she wore shed in a moment, a fluid shifting of her body.

“It’s not the time. We can do that when Pyrrha is gone, I’m not-“

He looked at Pyrrha, whose blush seemed to nearly glow in the room’s bare illumination.

“It’s okay, Jaune. I _don’t_ mind.”

Sienna took that as confirmation, he saw, as he was dragged over to the bed and sat down. He knew that Sienna enjoyed a little bit of control for the moment it took to get to the bedroom, but after that moment, it was all his game show.

He watched Pyrrha follow, the office feeling a little too tense, too tight. Sienna’s hands were stroking up and down over his bulge, a needy and eager smile on the woman’s lips, her Faunus ears twitching a little as she looked at his partner and best female friend.

Pyrrha was watching, captivated by the sight. He felt like a piece of meat, but Pyrrha was better, they’d _talked_ about things.

“Sienna, no, stop, I don’t want to hurt her feelings.”

Sienna hissed at him, her fingers sliding over that fat stave of flesh that she desired, the woman’s eyes looking into his own.

“It is not what she wants, it is what _I_ want, Jaune.”

The voice of the woman held control and strength, and he could see Pyrrha tremble, as he frowned at her, Sienna’s eyes looking at him, her hand stopping. The Faunus woman turned her head to his friend, who would be hurt if he just acted on the urge to show Sienna why he was the one who she’d be listening to.

“It’ll _hurt_ her, Sienna. Think about her feelings. She used to love me, and-“

_‘It’d make her feel pain.’_

“It’s okay, Jaune.”

Pyrrha’s voice was soft, her voice light, his head turning to her to see her looking at him with understanding eyes. A soft ‘hah’ came from Sienna’s lips, as she rubbed herself to his side. Her shirt was being undone already, the woman’s hands starting to work on the other parts.

“She knows what a _man_ you are, Jaune. You deserve this tigress, rather than the girl that merely watches you from afar.”

The blood flowing to swell his cock made it harder as Sienna threw that insult out, Pyrrha’s face unreadable, set within a gentle smile that made her look special and warm.

“You can’t say that, Sienna. I’m sorry, Pyrrha, she’s- Pyrrha?”

Pyrrha was moving to them, her eyes looking at him. Sienna’s snappy voice barked out a ‘Stay!’ to Pyrrha and the redheaded Mistralian girl froze up.

“It’s okay, Jaune. It’s… It’s fine.”

Sienna laughed mockingly at Pyrrha.

“ _Kneel_ , little bitch. The big bad Faunus wants you to kneel.”

Pyrrha sank to her knees obediently, amused sounds coming from Sienna’s lips at the sight of the great Pyrrha Nikos kneeling like she’d just been given an order.

“Now sit, little bitch. Sit like a good little dog would, just because someone better than you told you so.”

He looked at his girlfriend and then back at his partner, who had shifted in an instant, her legs spread slightly. The skirt that she wore couldn’t hide a wet stain at the front of her underwear, showing that she’d either had a little leakage or she was aroused by the orders that she was given.

“Sienna!”

His girlfriend’s lips twitched into a smile that was as fierce as it could be, the finger moving.

“Roll over on your back, little bitch. Be a good bitch for the owner and you might get a bone.”

He watched as Pyrrha rolled on her back, rolling a little back and forth, Sienna’s little snicker as mean as when she was about to beat the tar out of her subordinates, Pyrrha getting on all fours.

“I guess you’ve earned your bone, bitch…”

He gave his girlfriend a look that translated roughly as ‘what the fuck, Sienna’ before he saw Pyrrha moving, her body clad in a loose shirt, the breasts visible through the gap, the jeans that she’d opted for being akin to something that was half-painted on, her butt wiggling a little, as Sienna’s pat to his groin told him exactly what Sienna was going to offer her.

“She’s going to be a good bitch, Jaune…”

Sienna said as Pyrrha reached him, her hands stroking over his groin. Compared to Sienna’s hands, which were a little smaller, Pyrrha’s were relatively bigger, stroking over his groin. The green eyes of the Mistralian former champion looked up at him as she only caressed and stroked. His cock was hard like steel as he watched her, feeling the burden inside him shift a little, his breathing heavier as he began to feel that caress.

“She’s my friend, Sienna. I don’t want you to make her do anything that she doesn’t want to.”

A laugh that seemed genuinely amused as Sienna’s hand petted Pyrrha’s head. The look on Pyrrha’s face was worshipful as she moved, her fingers pawing at his groin.

“She came to me, Jaune, telling me that she _loved_ you. She told me that she wanted to _be_ with you too…”

He looked at his girlfriend with surprise, Pyrrha’s hands continuing their smooth caressing of his groin. Pyrrha’s eyes seemed to look solely at him, her fingers never stopping their touching.

“I love you, Jaune. It’s… it’s good. I want this.”

Sienna’s mean smile was directed to Pyrrha, patting the redhead’s head like she was a pet. It was not a bad sight, he knew, but there was something with Pyrrha’s sudden acceptance, and he hoped that she’d explain.

“She’s wearing the green hat, Jaune. She desires to see you taken from her, because she craves your love. The little bitch grows aroused by the thought of having you being stolen away from her, because she is a failure who cannot control her arousal…”

_‘WHAT?!’_

He couldn’t believe that, Pyrrha’s eyes looking at him as her hands went up, running under his shirt, her face close enough to nearly touch, but Sienna’s finger flicked against her forehead.

“Ah… You do what I tell you, _human_.”

The shiver that went through Pyrrha was enough to tell him that she’d liked the admonishment from his girlfriend, the fingers sliding down, slowly unzipping the pants, the zipper’s sound slow, as green eyes stared at him with that desperation in those eyes to be accepted.

“I want this, Jaune. If… If I cannot be the one for you, you will have to treat me like this. I’m- I’m- I’m _not_ ashamed of _loving_ you. If your woman keeps you, I can only assist.”

He didn’t know what the significance of that was, but cheating was wrong in his mind. As Pyrrha’s fingers pulled his pants off, Sienna gave a throaty laugh.

“You’re ours, Jaune. She desires to be the cuckolded girl, merely content to watch as you destroy her hopes of taking that cock with me…”

A soft grin, as the woman flicked Pyrrha’s head.

“Ah- Only when I say so, _human_. Jaune is _better_ than you. He is _greater_ than you, _you lowly cuckquean_.”

Pyrrha beamed at the insults, the feeling of that pain giving her pleasure for some reason. The words were in Mistralian, not a language he was fluent in, but she seemed to enjoy it.

‘ _Well… If she likes it…_ ’

He’d give it a go. If Sienna liked it and Pyrrha agreed…

* * *

Shame was the first thing she felt, post-bliss. She felt shame that she hadn’t acted quicker, that she hadn’t been the one to bring forth the courage to take the young blonde man by the hand and tell him of her feelings.

She pulled the toy out of her pussy, looking at the glistening head, the purchase having been an impulse-buy, not even given the breadth of that which she’d seen before, entering the smaller body of Sienna Khan on that video which had half-finished, their bodies tangled and sweaty, as the woman groaned hoarsely about how it felt.

_‘You’re disgusting, Pyrrha Nikos. He told you that he wanted you as a friend, that he’d not wish for that to break… You’re masturbating whilst watching the two of them make love…’_

She’d been too late, failing to snag the guy she liked. She knew that Sienna Khan and Jaune were intimate now, and it burned inside her. She’d found herself obsessing over the smallest bits, but she knew that it was not going to go away without at least having had a taste, a touch… _something_.

She pushed open the library doors and went into the information section, delving deep into the Faunus culture stuff that she’d found tucked in the historical archives. Detailings of the nuances of Faunus culture were something hard to find, but the dominance that played a factor in the relationship drew something to her.

_‘It’s like Jaune… He’s soft-spoken at times, but when it’s time to fight and stand his ground, he’ll fight to the last moment with that strength that he has.’_

She knew that it was wrong, but she stood in front of Sienna Khan’s office the next day, knocking on the door, a harsh ‘Enter and close the fucking door behind you’ from the woman bidding her inside, the nervousness inside her growing, as the Faunus woman gave her a fierce look.

“What the hell do you want?”

_‘You can do this, Pyrrha. Be brave… She’s Mistralian, according to her Biography, she knows the importance of her partner…’_

She knelt before the desk. It was polite to show respect.

“I’d like to wear the green hat. I love Jaune, and- and I want to see him be happier.”

The mocking laughter came from the woman as she got up, grabbing the champion by the ponytail and jerking her head back.

“You’re disgusting to even _think_ about doing something like that, Miss Nikos. When you had first requested this meeting, I had thought that you might wish to convey something about my partner’s status, but instead…”

The cat-like grin on the Faunus’ head was enough to warn her, as the smack to her cheek came and her head was rocked back. She’d been denied. The woman had said so, she was angry.

“Next Saturday, eleven in the morning. _Don’t_ come, don’t get Jaune, _ever_.”

She got up again and bowed formally. The thrill blossomed inside her, knowing that the woman had given her a chance, a somewhat bemused sound coming from behind her.

“Try anything before and you’ll be _sorry_.”

She wouldn’t. The woman would be too powerful for her to ignore or deny. Her pussy leaked at the thought of him taking the darker-skinned Faunus woman like a man, whilst she watched.

As she sat there kneeling, her hands touching his cock through his jeans, she looked up at his face. He was so wonderful, so strong and so direct, his member hard against the touch as she traced over the outline in his pants. The smell was something that set her pussy ablaze. The cock of a man who fucked the leader of the White Fang, the man she loved.

She was just about to pull the underwear down to sat her man’s need when a hand grabbed her throat and pushed her back, choking her air off.

“You dare to think that you can touch the man of the great Sienna Khan, little champion?”

The woman’s body was now naked, the bra hanging off the office chair, Sienna’s tattoos standing out, the woman’s body shifting a little as the woman got off the bed, the choking feeling that made her feel faint as the oxygen was choked off.

“Don’t kid yourself… When did I ever tell you that you could touch his cock without my permission, hm? A filthy human doesn’t need to touch what is Khan’s.”

She looked at Jaune with pitiful eyes, seeing that he was sighing, accepting his girlfriend’s words, denying her the touch of his cock. She felt the humiliation burn, as her air grew thinner and thinner. Sienna Khan’s grip was strong, bringing her head close and pushing her nose against the outline of his underwear.

“Smell that scent, _bitch_. Know that it’s the man who will be putting babies in the great Sienna Khan. A man who is going to make this woman love him harder, and who will only have you watch from afar.”

She couldn’t really breathe in, but she could feel the heat of his groin, the burning in her sex growing even better. It was what she was due, to feel that fear of losing him, to know that he was with a woman who was older, probably richer and stronger than she was.

“The great Pyrrha Nikos, champion of the Mistral fighting arena… _weak and pathetic_ … A dirty Faunus is taking your human man, Nikos… What are you going to do about it?”

She felt fainter, her eyes starting to roll back, as the hand came away. She inhaled sharply, her eyes rolling back some more as she inhaled the scent of Jaune, that scent that told her that he was going to fuck, that his cock was ready for fucking and that she was not good enough, as her hands were pulled behind her back, a cable tie wrapped around them, the woman giving a menacing grin.

“ _Nothing_ , that’s what. You’re going to _watch_ , girl.”

She couldn’t do much with her arms behind her back, as the woman peeled the underwear off, Pyrrha’s eyes watching that pale shaft bounce a little, Sienna’s dark hand jerking the flesh as she pulled them off. The underwear she threw in front of her.

“For the little bitch to sniff at whilst her boyfriend gets a _real_ woman. Little subhuman scum like you don’t need to feel a cock, Nikos…”

Slow teasing jerks, watching how that big cockhead moved with the woman’s motions, Jaune’s soft gasping making her shiver and shudder as Sienna Khan’s hand moved delicately and practised. She felt so hot, so needy, so delicate and with that heat inside her not stopping. There was no moment where she could easily shift aside to get that frustration out, watching how the Faunus woman’s head bent low and delivered a soft kiss to Jaune’s cock.

_‘No…’_

The moan was like a punch to the face, as the Faunus woman’s lips slid down that hot hard shaft, her eyes accusing her with that smug look of deliberate desire, as teeth unveiled as lips parted, Sienna’s teeth rubbing the flesh, a tongue sliding down as Jaune moaned again.

_‘Ah… He’s liking it…’_

His blue eyes didn’t move from her, she thought. They could be looking at Sienna, but she could see their care and their love. She felt so hot, as her underwear started to leak a little. It was exciting, thrilling, as Sienna pulled her lips off with a loud ‘pop’.

“A dirty Faunus, leader of the White Fang, taking the ‘ _boyfriend’_ of Pyrrha Nikos the undefeated…”

_‘Ah, no, no…’_

She made a pathetic sound, feeling arousal gush through her lower body, trying to come closer, but not feeling like she could. It hadn’t been allowed yet, but seeing that hard cock stand there, Sienna’s eyes looking at her and Jaune just staring at her as if he was seeing her in a new light.

“No words, little human? I guess it’s time to make the next generation of Arcs fully Faunus. Too bad… You could’ve stopped me if you’d said something. I guess you’ll just be watching.”

It was a pathetic sound that came from her lips, something half-between a moan as Sienna Khan straddled him. Her slit had been groomed perfectly bald, as the woman’s lips pressed against Jaune’s own. Pyrrha hadn’t even thought about that yet, but…

“No, no…”

Pathetic little whimpers, as she felt the need build. She could do something, using her Semblance but not…

Pale hard manly shaft met mocha-coloured pussy lips and the Faunus gave a low growl, Pyrrha watching the buttocks quiver, the woman’s hands pressing Jaune down to the bed, giving her a look.

“ _Weak_. _Spineless_.”

The push of the hips down and hearing him _moan_ again was like the death knell to her heart as she felt the agony come through her heart, turning into rabid maddening pleasure. Tears leaked from her eyes as she came, feeling the burning inside her as something better than her took from her that which had been hers since initiation, the burn inside her turning into pleasure as she panted and whimpered.

Liquid leaked from her groin as the Faunus woman moaned, her moan so sultry and needy that it was like a beacon of glory. Not her glory, but rather that of a Faunus who had claimed a human. She could see those balls bounce a little when Sienna lifted her hips, the shaft glistening with slick juices as the Faunus drove herself down.

“That’s mean, Sienna. She loves me and you’re-“

The woman’s head turned to look at her and there was something in those eyes that made it even better. Her nipples pressed against the fabric.

“See this, little human? Khan’s taken your man. Enjoy that, bitch. You don’t have to hide what you love, you green-hatted cunt.”

Every insult hurt, but it also felt so good, Jaune’s hands grabbing Sienna’s hips and driving her down. Sienna Khan groaned as he determined the pace, Pyrrha feeling the desire inside her to be that woman, but she knew that she had been beaten. Rocking slowly, she watched as her team leader determined the pace, Sienna Khan going quiet as they made love.

_‘I want that too, this… she’s too strong.’_

She had never tasted defeat. She’d always been strong, but this woman was being _fucked_ , like she should have been. She was _weak_ and this woman was _stronger_.

“He’s going to cum inside me, little bitch. Come on, Jaune… Show the little bitch what a creampie for the Faunus woman you like to fuck means.”

Pyrrha watched as his pace upped, hearing nothing but the sound of the body parts that met. The slurping sound of Sienna Khan’s pussy and that hard shaft being driven into the woman, who wasn’t her. She craved it, she wanted it, but she could only watch as the man who she loved with her whole heart drove his cock into the Faunus woman that he loved.

“Sienna, shut up… You’re going to really hurt her. She isn’t as crude as you are.”

Her team leader and the love of her life spoke up, yet his thrusts into the darker-skinned Faunus did not stop. The woman was clenching on his shaft, the Faunus woman’s response ignored by her ears as she stared. She came closer, trying to see what made them two fit together, what had made Khan submit to Jaune, hearing the sounds and smelling that coupling.

_‘Powerful… She’s-‘_

His balls raised in his scrotum and she could hear Sienna give a purring sound, his shaft slowly pulsating. Pyrrha’s eyes followed the pulse as Sienna’s voice came from the woman’s direction.

“You could’ve pulled him out, little green hat… Why did you not use your mouth? I wouldn’t have been able to stop you…”

_‘No, no… I could’ve but…’_

The smell was strong. A heady, male scent. Slowly growing flaccid, it came out of the Faunus woman’s pussy, white leaking from it. He’d came inside Sienna Khan. She’d lost again, but it had felt so _good_.

“Are you okay, Pyrrha?”

Her leader’s voice came to her ears, but she didn’t know what to say. She watched, feeling the burning inside her as she knew that she’d been beaten in every way, and she felt that craving inside her grow stronger.

“She mourns that which she cannot get. Open your mouth, girl. “

She obeyed, as the strong woman looked at her and then bent low, kissing the shaft of the man that Pyrrha desired. A tongue slid over the shaft and then the woman rose, the Faunus grabbing her chin and tilting it up before spitting into her mouth.

“You _disgust_ me. A woman should be proud, standing there and claiming what is _hers_. Get up.”

She followed, watching with teary eyes how the woman stood. Smaller than her, but more domineering, the woman’s breath smelling of his manly seed. There was that dominance in her eyes, as she grabbed the shirt and pulled it up, ripping the fabric off her.

“You don’t need _this_. You’re a disgusting woman who watches as a woman claims the man you desire. You will be denied, every time you try, because you are _weak_.”

It’d been a nice shirt, but it was now shreds. The woman’s hand never stopped to tear, as the bra was a goner too. She was now more naked than she’d ever been around Jaune in such a situation, shame flooding through her system as the woman’s hand grabbed her throat and she threw her onto the bed, landing on her front next to Jaune. He looked at her with concern, Pyrrha’s smile watery.

“How does it feel, Jaune? Does she feel good?”

Pyrrha had to know _how_ she’d lost. She had to know what made Sienna Khan feel better than she had. He gave a look of softness, as she felt Sienna Khan turn her over, the woman more the directive force than he was. He allowed her, whilst correcting her. It was hot, it was thrilling and she was so _wet_.

“She’s my girlfriend, Pyrrha. Of course she feels good.”

She smiled at him. It’d felt good for him. She’d been… she’d just been able to _watch_. He’d liked it, and it’d felt _good_ for him! It hurt, but she was happy. Her man was taking this woman like he loved her, a Faunus who’d beaten her. She could only keep the smile on as she spoke comforting words, for herself, possibly, but meant for him.

“G-Good. I’m h-happy for you.”

The smack was unexpected, feeling how it rattled her cheek, her eyes closing from the sudden blow.

“Don’t speak to _my_ man like that, you filthy human. He’s _better_ than you, you weak wench.”

Spit hit her face as the woman gave her another slap, giving Jaune a warning look not to interfere. Sienna Khan’s hand corrected itself before it’d hit her again, another moment of hesitation from the woman that was corrected, Jaune looking at his real girlfriend for an instant before looking down at Pyrrha.

_‘Yes, yes… I’m a bad girl.’_

She should’ve been bold, like Nora. She should’ve just done what she could to get her man, but seeing the woman claim him had stoked the flames inside her worse. Another blow, punishment for her failure, the failure to make him look at her as a woman who craved him, sensual pleasure shooting through her body at the blow and the hit, as Sienna reared up for another smack.

The smell of Jaune’s seed was everywhere, as the woman had only shifted a little, the leaking sex looking like it’d been given a thick wad of clotted cream, the smell driving Pyrrha wild. A woman who was better than her, giving her punishment for failing to do something, to defeat her time and time again.

“ _Stop_ , Sienna.”

The hand stopped before it hit her cheek again. She looked at Jaune, knowing that her face was red and probably going to show marks. He’d stopped Sienna, his hand held Sienna’s wrist tightly, the Faunus looking at the man who had claimed her. She was watching a man, the man who she craved, give a superior woman the order to stop. Her heart just felt more joy.

“Are you _sure_ that you want this? I’m… Sienna is my girlfriend and- If it’s something you really want…”

She nodded. She _wanted_ this. She wanted to feel that burning passion of seeing her man get with a woman, to see him enjoy another woman who was stronger in ways that she could never be. It was a sick and twisted feeling, but the green hat she wore was something that she couldn’t pull off.

It was what she was. A woman in love with a man who was with other women, enjoying the sight of him taking that other woman and more and wanting to help, to love, to feel him reach that joy because she was there to assist. To look in his eyes as he came inside another woman, to shudder in a sick perverse joy as he took another, moaning about something that felt better than her, just knowing that she was there for him when he needed her.

“I _want_ it. I’d rather be the girl that helps and watches her love be with another woman than to be outside of that. I love you with my whole heart, Jaune. I- I want to be treated like that. It’s _sick_ , I know, I- I just want- Make me fail, Jaune. I want-“

Pyrrha tried to move a little, looking at his expression, only to find a hand around her throat. Sienna Khan looked down at her, the smell of her body, of sweat and of the seed that he’d shot inside her in her nostrils.

“Choke her, Sienna. I love her as a partner, but you’re still more important, so… Do it, as you want to.”

The savage leer on Sienna Khan’s face could have cowed her in the ring, if she’d been fighting the woman. She loved it, as the woman’s hand squeezed softly, the disgust in the Faunus’ eyes glowing.

“Enjoy being dominated by _better_ women, green hat.”

She felt the lack of air hit her, her eyes slowly rolling back as Sienna Khan’s hand gripped her throat and shut it, her eyes bulging from the strong grip. Her pussy clenched as she felt the burning increase with heat and power, her nipples harder than before.

“She craves that feeling of being _worthless_ , Jaune. Of being nothing more than some little pack member who watches as the partner of the man who steers her to places takes him, enjoying the sick feeling of being in love and seeing him fuck a dirty filthy Faunus… Right?”

She felt the tingle, bucking her hips a little. She was getting so close, the words tickling traces along her brain, pleasure oozing through her. The woman’s grip wasn’t gentle and there’d be choke-marks on her throat, but there was that need inside her that didn’t stop burning.

“Hrrdderrr!”

Her throat creaked a little as another hand was added and Pyrrha came, her body shocking from the asphyxiation, the knowledge that her man was watching his girlfriend choke her out, her legs twitching as she came, her fluids leaking into the bed.

She was half-aware of moaning something about wanting his cock, her vision starting to turn dark, only to feel the hand move from her throat and the freshness of new breath entering her lungs. She shivered and shuddered, taking deep gulps, the Faunus woman looking down at her with those eyes filled with disgust.

“Don’t think that you are worth more than my ire and disgust, girl. You’re nothing but a nuisance, hopefully just a good toy for him, because you are _nothing_ without him. Invincible may be, but I nearly killed you back there… Worthless girls like you should just keep to their lame little boyfriends and let real women handle men like Jaune.”

She moaned softly, her lips smacking softly, watching as Jaune grabbed Sienna’s head and tugged her a little closer. She was still out of it, so she barely heard what was being said, remembering the words of Khan, about how worthless she was. Could she even get him an orgasm? Was she failing at that too?

“Well, lucky you… You’ve gotten a bit of a break, because my boyfriend, which will _never_ be with a low-to-the-ground fruitcake like you, wants to fuck your little mouth. My mouth is _better_ , girl. Have you even sucked a cock?”

She shook her head. Jaune looked understanding, knowing that her life had been with so many responsibilities before she’d been able to go to Beacon Academy. Her mother had been supportive of her, but she’d always been striving for better things…

“I’m still a virgin. I’ve touched myself, but I wanted to save my virginity for someone I loved.”

A mocking laugh, as Sienna Khan got in her face, her eyes boring into her own.

“Disgusting.”

A shudder of forbidden pleasure, as Sienna stepped aside and Pyrrha saw that cock stand there, the blunt head looking like it’d needed her lips, Sienna’s hands grabbing her head.

“It’s okay, Pyrrha.”

He said that to her, but she could see that cock coming ever closer, smelling like a woman and a man. A pearly droplet of pre-cum was slowly dripping from the head. She wanted it.

“See that, little bitch? You’re going to clean it up…”

She would clean it like she’d won the tournaments. Her tongue reached out to touch it, only for Sienna to jerk her head back by the ponytail.

“Apologize for being weak! Your bitch body barely arouses him! He wants a Faunus, not some lame human with a desire to be pounded like the lesser creature she is. You’re not even in a relationship with him.”

The harsh truth hit her and she shuddered, feeling the burden inside her body twitch and writhe, twisting and curling.

“I’m sorry for being weak! I’m sorry for being a useless bitch that can’t make you happy yet! I’ll make you happy!’

A confident grin on Sienna Khan’s face as she let go of her ponytail, a satisfied moan coming from Pyrrha’s mouth as her lips wrapped around the head, sucking and stroking with her tongue, a low groaning coming from the man who had owned Sienna Khan’s pussy with this cock, his hands going onto her head.

She looked up at the man she loved, her green eyes meeting with a set of blue, as he drove her head down onto his shaft, a gurgling gasp as she felt him push past her throat, the gag reflex starting up but she suppressed it. She wanted him to feel perfect, she wanted him to-

Her nose busted against his pubes as he brought her head down, a soft growling in her ear as she was lifted up again and smashed down again, just like a toy. She felt the neediness inside her, her arms wriggling a little as the cable tie that tied the hands together kept them there. She was just a toy to him now, a pretty redheaded girlfriend that was being used to clean his cock, the real girlfriend growling in her ear.

“Not even good enough for the slow treatment, are you? He’s _better_ than you. Better than everyone else but you… Come on, you sick girl. Did you really think that he would be coming inside me if he didn’t like something better than human?”

She dripped, feeling her throat close around that big cockhead, a gurgling smacking sound issuing from her lips as her head bobbed with his guiding hand. She felt that tension slide through her body and release, as she dripped below. Her eyes rolled up as the pleasure hit her, her mouth giving a slow ululation of joy as she felt how his cock throbbed, Sienna’s hisses of just how much worse she was than a common Faunus prostitute making her feel even better.

His motions were anything but gentle, driving her head down on his cock. She could feel the edges of her vision starting to turn dark, the lightheadedness of being about to pass out hitting her again, feeling that hard cock in her mouth throb and pulse. She wanted him to come, she wanted him to give her what she wanted, to be of use and to know that he liked her, but-

Pyrrha Nikos lost consciousness, not having achieved the orgasm for the man that she had loved the company of, feeling the shiver go through her body as she relaxed.

“What a useless bitch, she went and passed out. Well, if she snoozes, she loses. Seriously, you could’ve at least picked someone who was able to hold her breath for a minute like I can.”

_‘I’ll do better next time.’_

She slowly roused from her passed out state to find her throat raw and herself looking at the mirror, her face a mess, her makeup long-since having ran from the rough throat fuck that the man she loved had given her, her head turning to see a dick driving into a darker-skinned cunt, the Faunus woman’s soft groans and growls at her boyfriend, at the man who was taming her whenever they got together, to cum inside her, to show the useless bitch what a real woman fucked like and getting her desires taken care of by a man who was higher on the totem pole than most other humans.

_‘Oh, I- I passed out.’_

She hadn’t gotten him off. She’d _failed_ when she’d been given the chance. Pyrrha Nikos, thought to be the invincible girl, had failed, been routed, waylaid and retreated, been sent back in shame…

The juices splattered against her face, once more pointing out her own inadequacy to please her leader, as Sienna Khan came and a keening moan came from her lips, the smell heavy, but she did not care anymore, as she saw that hard cock pull out, a splatter of seed smacking against her face, telling her in the harshest way that Khan had made him cum again.

Tears dripped down her eyes as she knew that she’d been beaten. She’d never be accepted by the woman, and she’d-

A hand grabbed her hair and Sienna Khan grinned down at her. That grin wasn’t a good thing, she’d imagine, because a shiver went up and down her spine at the sight of it.

“I’ve got the best deal for you, Nikos.”

She was listening, even if her mind told her no. She _wanted_ to be of use to Jaune. She needed to be, or else there’d be no purpose. The Faunus woman looked into her eyes, a smug smirk tracing along her lips, as a finger pressed against her lips. She nearly opened them, only to see the woman’s eyes narrow slightly, as if disappointed with her.

_‘No, don’t be disappointed! I want Jaune!’_

“That’s a better look, green hat.”

The Faunus woman’s head reared back before she spat at her, Sienna’s hand grabbing that thick cock of his, flaccid, but _big_. She wondered how it’d feel, but… but she was still restrained.

“This dick, is _my_ dick. Mine.”

Jaune gave a look to Sienna, who hissed at him. She seemed to relent, as Pyrrha found her face brought closer, the urge to lick it, to make him happy, to let him grow hard and to get her face humped by him rising.

“See these balls?”

The dark-skinned hand grabbed them, holding them up for Pyrrha to see. A shiver went through her, their heady smell, slickened by the juices that Sienna had gushed over them, the seedy scent cloying her nostrils with that horny need. She wanted it. Saliva dripped from her mouth as a low ‘ah-huh’ came from her lips.

“They’re my balls. They’re Jaune’s balls, and if he wants you to suck on them…”

She would. She’d suck on them, no matter where. Even if she lost every bit of reputation that she had, she would. He looked at her and her green eyes looked up, but the woman didn’t say that she could speak yet. She was struck mute, looking at him, and Sienna’s hand grabbed her head, forcing her lips against those balls.

“Smell your owner, green hat.”

She inhaled deeply, her eyes rolling back, her mouth opening up, about to take one of those heavy testicles in her mouth, but her head was pulled back.

“Oh… You wanted a taste. Well, we can’t have that, now can we?”

She looked at the woman, whining softly, looking at those balls as the woman seized them. Sienna Khan’s grip was strong and it was hurting her, her eyes looking with fear at the Faunus.

_‘No, don’t deny me! Don’t deny me Jaune!’_

“I’m going to take your man, little green hat. I’m the first of many, and you’ll always be in last place.”

She made a pathetic sound, Jaune looking at her. She looked into his eyes, seeing something in them, a boundless love, friendship. His cock got harder, as Sienna purred low in her throat. Seeing that he got hard because of Sienna hurt, but she wanted to make him feel happy so badly.

“He’s _all_ mine.”

She felt another tug to her ponytail, as she heard the spit before the warm spit hit her in the face. “Mine. Not yours. _Never_ yours…”

Her eyes looked at him, at that hard cock standing erect. She could say something now, but his blue eyes regarded her, looking at her, as Sienna Khan moved, placing her lips against his balls and giving them a kiss, keeping her out of reach, her tongue sliding over his balls and looking at her.

“He’ll love you, though.”

Her eyes went wide, as the tears came. She believed it. She believed it whole-heartedly, as Sienna Khan’s lips slid over that crown. Her leader’s eyes looked at her, as Sienna Khan’s lips slid over that cock that should be hers, as the head slid down to her boyfriends’ balls. Her team leader’s cock, the man she loved, taken by a Faunus, Sienna’s head rising once more and opening her mouth.

“Come on, little green hat. Going to _cry_? Yes, yes… So much for the _invincible_ girl, right? There there… The little green hat wants this big _hard_ cock, doesn’t she? Doesn’t it feel wonderful to see a _real_ woman take what you want?”

Pyrrha was starting to cry, as Sienna Khan’s body rose and she was jerked back, Jaune looking at his girlfriend. His girlfriend. The woman who was taunting her, who was giving her what she could’ve had, letting her see that hard shaft go into the woman and-

She came a little, imagining herself in that spot, knowing that a Faunus had stolen her man from her. That she had taken his seed, that she’d beaten her. It felt so good, but also so bad. She swallowed, her eyes closing, and then opening as she felt someone’s hand on her neck.

“You’re disgusting. Coming because you’re too weak a woman. Jaune? Do you love her?”

Her attention perked, as her breathing picked up. That hard cock stood there, waiting for her. He was going to tell her that he loved her, she might still have a shot, she might have-

His eyes peered into his girlfriend’s and he smiled so innocently at his girlfriend, at the woman who had been domineering and strong.

“Of course I do. She’s the best partner that I can have. I love her, but you’re my girlfriend.”

Hope blossomed, as she looked at him as if the clouds had parted and the world was alright again. Sienna Khan’s hopes were gone, he’d said that he loved her bu- but she was his girlfriend. That meant- What did that mean?

 _“You_ will be his woman when I am not there.”

Sienna Khan’s voice was soft, dangerous and cruel, as her head was directed down to that cock.

“Whatever he wants you to do, you will. Whenever he needs to relieve his stress…”

It was degrading. It was so degrading to admit it, it would make every Mistralian look at her with disgust, but…

“I’ll do it. I’ll do it, _whatever_ he wants. Whatever you want, Jaune. No matter _where,_ no matter _how._ I’ll do it, I’m not-“

She looked at Jaune, who was looking at her with- with love? Her heart leapt in her chest as she smiled at him, her eyes seeing that love in his own gaze. Sienna Khan’s voice spoke up in Mistralian, the language light on the tongue, spoken fluently like a native. The woman looked at Jaune whilst she said it, horrible words and truth that made her feel good.

“You’ll be his little redheaded cum bitch when he wants you to. I’ve got a _busy_ life. I want at least a dozen kids, so when I’m busy leading the White Fang, we’ll need a housekeeper. A bitch wearing a green hat, raising our children. They won’t call you mother, they won’t call you anything, but they’ll know that their father will be fucking the _bitch_ that cooks their meals. They’re _better_ than you, and they’ll _know_ it, even if they see you screaming with lust for his cock during dinner when he bends you over the table and fucks you.”

A thrill, a hot heated thrill shot through her. She wanted to be making him happy, she wanted to… A low moan rippled from her lips, her gaze watching him. He looked at her, smiling. It’d make him happy. She nodded, eagerly, Sienna’s laughter mocking her. The woman continued, her voice softer.

“You’re no woman, Invincible _Girl._ You’re the green hat of the household, caring for children that are not your own. Jaune will be making me his woman. You’re just the girl that watches, that sucks on his balls and feels me get bred.”

He kept on smiling at her. She smiled back. That wasn’t bad. She’d make him happy, and… and- And she’d be with him. Driving that hard shaft into the Faunus woman. He’d make Sienna pregnant. She’d… She’d be a good babysitter, listening to him breaking the bed with his wife.

_‘Ah… ah… it hurts. It hurts, but it feels so good.’_

“She’s loving it, Jaune… Come on, tell her what she is.”

Her ears waited, as his hand brushed her cheek. He understood. She wanted to be in his life, even if he’d never sleep with her again, even if she’d be chained to the wall whilst Khan took him to the heights of pleasure. She wanted it so bad.

“You’re our little green hat, Pyrrha. I’m not the best when it comes to Mistrali customs, but… But it’s like a caretaker, isn’t it?”

It was the worst thing that you could be. A woman who couldn’t keep a man, a woman whose man enjoyed the company of other women, aware of how it burned and writhed in her soul to see it. She burned with shame and envy and something else, as she whimpered. She smelled his seed. She wanted his cock, she wanted it, and she whimpered and gave a little nod.

“I’m _your_ green hat, Jaune. I’m yours, I don’t even want to be anyone else’s. Your happiness is worth more to me than anything else.”

He smiled, and was about to say something when Sienna interrupted.

“ _Only_ with a condom, green hat. We wouldn’t want to have any _accidents_.”

She hung her head. Her fingers were suddenly freed, as the cable tie was cut through, a soft hiss heard behind her.

“Get on the bed, Pyrrha.”

He ordered her and she obeyed. She was on the bed in a flash, her wet snatch bared for him, her breathing hot and heavy, trying to feel for him, the sound of another mocking laugh, as her head was forced down to the bed.

“Sienna told me that you’re into something like this.”

She was. To her shame, she was and she moaned as his hand smacked her buttocks, a shrill moan that came from the heart. She could see Sienna Khan suddenly before her, her shoulders gripped, raised, looking at the woman’s face, a dark and sinister expression on it, as the tongue slid over her lips, the sound of something opening.

“If the condom rips, pull out. She’s not going to get your children. I’m _first_.”

A dark thrill running up and down her spine, something more dangerous. He hadn’t been wearing a condom yet, but it could rip inside her. He’d cum inside her, and she’d have to face the shame of being a teenage mother, because he was Jaune and he’d make her pregnant. He’d probably do it unintentionally, and she’d-

The scream that came from her mouth as she bucked as he pushed himself into her was loud and the air rushed from her lungs as he penetrated her, slamming himself into her in one thick pump of steel-like penis invading her tight sex, the hymen already torn pre-Combat academy during her training sessions, but nothing more than some toys used, and he was _bigger_.

She dripped, her eyes rolling back, smacked in the face by the Faunus woman.

“That’s how I feel when he’s inside me, little green hat. Doesn’t that feel nice?”

A soft ‘ha-huhhh’ came from her lips, looking in the eyes, the smell of his seed in her nostrils as the woman held her in a grip that she couldn’t escape from. The mean smile stretched.

“You’re not even second on his list of desire, girl.”

She came. She came so hard that it was like a waterfall, gushing out. There was another. There was someone else, someone who was better than her, someone who he loved, someone who he would cum inside of and make her raise the children of. She’d been put back into her spot, defeated by someone she didn’t even know, someone who seemed to know- who…

_‘Ah… It’s so good. It’s so good, I want more, hmm-‘_

A dark thought, as she remembered her mother’s single status. Her mother had been married to her father, who had been her manager whilst she’d been fighting, the divorce due to his adultery having happened a year before, when she’d last seen her mother before leaving for Beacon, and was still in good shape for her age. She wondered whether she’d be like her mother, whether she’d watch another woman steal her man or-

Or her mother, curling and writhing, her man taking her whilst she watched helplessly, her mother’s groans and moans coming like a heated curse, something that shouldn’t be, her own mother taken by the man whose bitch she’d become according to Sienna’s words.

Her eyes rolled back again, the thought of being defeated by her own mother, of Jaune ramming himself into her mother, where she’d come out of, that big hard cock ramming a load into the woman…

_‘But what if she joins too? What if she’ll be like me?’_

The thought sent another shiver through her lower body, giving a low groan at the thought, sizzling with that heat that came through her as she imagined sharing that cock, Sienna telling them that they were useless and-

Her head smacked against Sienna’s sex, smelling the scent of his seed, his thrusts and grunts jerking her awake, as if ice-water had just crashed over her. What was she _doing_? She was already drifting off whilst he wasn’t even- what if he went back on his word? She’d be alone, he’d never want anything to do with her.

“Aww, the girl’s awake again. Do you want your mommy, little _human_?”

She flushed red, her head jerked back by her ponytail, Jaune’s face in her sight, spitting onto her face, as if she was dirty. He looked a little more comfortable with it, accepting her for how she was. She felt so warm and hot inside.

“You’re just a dirty slut that wants to be seeing Sienna get fucked, Pyrrha.”

She couldn’t help but cum to those words. She wasn’t a slut, she was _his_ slut, she wasn’t… she wasn’t _gay_ , but the feeling of…

“Ohgodss… Jaune, I l-“

Sienna’s hand stuffed itself in her mouth. She felt the fingers pry her mouth open, Sienna’s eyes looking into hers, his cock stuffing her snatch, the feeling so good, despite the condom.

“No, you’re not going to love him. He’d be worse for wanting a dirty woman like you. You’re the dirty rag that cleans his cock. You’re human, and I’m taking my man… mine.”

She came again, her body shuddering, her eyes tearing up. It hurt so bad, but Sienna was right. She was just a dirty girl who wanted to be held and see her boyf- her team leader fuck his girlfriend. Sienna Khan was that girlfriend and she’d never hold any children but the ones that she fucked out of him.

_‘I’m sick… I’m so sick for liking this.’_

She could see herself already at the house that he’d buy, a successful husband to Sienna Khan, his Faunus wife fucking him every night whilst she put the children to bed, cute little fuzzy cat ears on them, hearing the love of her life ram his wife full of his seed. She shivered at the thought, making another keening gargling sound.

She’d be pregnant when they wanted, when they wanted their little cuckquean to be pregnant. It’d be a gift, but she’d never know when the man she loved would drive his cock into her without a condom. She’d clean him up after he’d been inside his Faunus wife, and-

_‘No… He might have multiple wives. He is Jaune, after all.’_

She’d never feel a wedding band on her finger, just the servant girl that would clean up after them, take care of the children and get fucked with a condom being worn. He’d feed her his seed whilst telling her that it was her duty to be a good nurse-maid for the children that he was-

“Ah, Jaune!”

Another orgasm, clenching tightly around that cock. She was twitching, drooling and gurgling, her hips quivering, arms hanging limply. Her mind was going to places, and her hair hurt, as he jerked her head back again. She felt good, she felt so good because it hurt so much.

Everyone had told her that she was special, that she would be someone great, but she wanted to be low, to suck him, fuck him and hope that she could watch in the night, watching how he fucked another baby into Sienna, crawling to the bed and offering to lick the seed out of Sienna, hoping secretly that she’d be allowed to have her own little baby…

She gave a content little giggle, her fingers clawing at the bed as she felt her consciousness growing faint.

“Pyrrha? Pyrrha, are you okay?”

She might have blacked out a little. She came back to again to find Jaune looking at her with concern, Sienna’s head bobbing in his lap. Jealousy flashed through her, hearing the Faunus woman’s satisfied sounds, gargling and choking sounds coming from the woman’s throat as she took him deep, the condom on the side of the bed obviously pulled off his shaft before Sienna went to suck him.

Envy flashed through her suddenly, knowing that Sienna would not get the condom, that she’d be the little bitch who wouldn’t get the chance to feel his seed baste her womanhood with that heat. Sienna’s head pulled off and a fresh condom was pushed over the shaft, Jaune’s eyes looking into her own.

“Present that ass, Pyrrha.”

She was on all fours in a second, her agility working to push her ass out. His hand smacked her ass firmly and she whined. That hard cock pushed against her pussy lips and Sienna forced her head down.

“I had to help out because you were _worthless,_ bitch. Love won’t save you, and it won’t save that hope in your heart that he’ll ever cum inside you. There are bitches out there that are lesser than you, but _you’re_ the one blessed to get in our bedroom.”

She quivered and quaked at the thought, her whole body shivering and shuddering to the touch, whimpers from her punishment by the man she loved. She could hear his voice groan, insults slowly starting to come. They were pronounced awkwardly, as he obviously didn’t know Mistralian but he must’ve heard that from Sienna.

“You’re a _worthless_ woman, a _failed_ warrior.”

A punch to the gut, her pride shattering as he took her. Not even raw, his condom-clad cock sliding into her, his balls smacking against her flesh, her pussy tightening up.

“ _A little whore, but never bought by any client.”_

Tears leaked from her eyes. Any makeup that she’d worn was now fading, messy and crudely mixed with tears and other juices. He was getting bigger… Was that an orgasm he was going to give her? Sienna Khan’s voice hissed in her ear.

“He’ll _never_ feel good with you, he’s only feeling good with _us_. You’re the girl that cleans the house, whilst we take care of his real needs.”

She came hard. Her juices squirted out and soiled the bed as she came, worthless and helpless, her mouth giving a low scream in Mistralian, slipping to her mother tongue and begging for release. She felt that cock slide out of her, and he groaned her name.

It was like being hit by a dust round as she turned around, her eyes catching sight of that big hard cock, her hopes shattering as rope after rope of cream-like thick seed filled the condom up, the reservoir stretching slowly from that massive fuckrod’s ejaculation, heavy and cloying scent of her arousal mingling with the scent of his seed and his sweat.

He’d not even came inside her, his seed in the condom, not even sheathed inside her. She’d failed as a woman, she’d been denied again. She’d… She’d…

_‘lost. I’ve lost. Oh gods… Gods.’_

She sagged to the bed, starting to cry heavily, the release of her sex dripping from her thighs, her head heavy, as she sobbed for what she’d lost, what she’d gained. She’d not even been good enough, but… but it felt so _good_ to be something less. It felt good to see him tame the Tiger, to fuck a woman who spewed flame and rage against humans.

“How does it feel, Pyrrha Nikos, to have _lost_?”

She didn’t respond, knowing that it would hurt to speak. Her heart was torn into pieces, but her love’s woman continued on, her hair loose now, as her head was guided towards him. She didn’t dare to look at him, at that cock slowly growing flaccid. It reeked of her. It reeked of her failure, as his hand grabbed the condom and she looked at it.

She let her gaze drift up, looking into his eyes, her heart mending, his eyes encouraging, supportive. He’d never drop her, even if his woman wasn’t named Pyrrha Nikos, even if he was fucking the Faunus in front of her. She’d always love him, because it felt like her destiny.

“ _Disgusting cuckquean_.”

She smiled, nodding almost desperately. His hand raised the condom and he emptied it over her, mixing with her tears. Sienna Khan smiled smugly, like the victor. Pyrrha’s heart felt better, smelling his smell, his seed heavy in the air and she felt her pussy throb and burn.

“Do you have another condom for me, Sienna?”

The Faunus smiled, as she looked at her, Jaune undoubtedly not having realize just how he’d insulted her. A thrill went through her at the thought of him calling her that in the presence of the students from Haven Academy. She was a disgusting girl, craving a man who was with another, a woman who told her to worship him, to never take his seed.

_‘If he’s happy, if he’s happy with her, if he’s happy, I’m happy.’_

She smeared his seed onto her face, a mark of shame. Pyrrha Nikos, defeated by a Faunus and her lover, a defeat that she’d remember. She was defeated and it felt _so_ good.

“You’re coming in me, Jaune. The green hat can watch.”

She would watch. She’d watch it all and… and she’d ask whether she could touch herself. She wanted to touch herself, she _needed_ to touch herself and make her feel that orgasm that’d been already coming since the thought of Sienna being came inside of had been flickering like an on-off switch.

She watched how he’d push himself inside his girlfriend again, in his woman, the Faunus bitch who claimed the young man she loved, Sienna Khan’s eyes meeting hers and the middle finger being given to her, clearly telling her what the woman thought of her. Her hand didn’t go down, but she rubbed herself against him, hearing his grunts, his moans, the loving sound of her man giving the woman he loved the feeling that she wanted.

He came. She barely kept the time, rubbing against him, a trail of wetness against his leg, like a needy dog, hearing Sienna’s groan and moan, dominated by him, his hand grabbing her and throwing her onto the bed next to Sienna. She watched him pull a condom on, that cock hardening again after his Aura blazed. He pushed it against her sex and she gave a keening sound from her throat as he just took her, his hand smacking against her face a few times. She loved it. It was attention from her man, and he’d just woken her up.

“You look a little tired, _disgusting cuckquean_.”

The words that he used for her, undoubtedly whispered into his ear by Sienna, whose Mistralian was fluent, was beautiful. His own pronunciation of the crude words of what she was making her feel even dirtier because he mangled it, his hips thrusting. Her eyes rolled back, as she went for a kiss after coming back to full consciousness, only to feel Sienna’s arm barring the way, holding her throat and keeping her head down.

“No kissing. He doesn’t need to taste his own seed, you filthy servant wife.”

She whimpered, tightening up, Jaune’s groaning louder as he pumped into her, the sound of his hips moving, the mattress below her soggy from her juices. She’d came so much that she felt dehydrated, that her whole hips felt like a mess, her body an erogenous zone, Sienna’s spit dripping from her face, as she felt him build up steam.

_‘Yes, cum inside me! Cum inside me, show me that you love me and-‘_

She passed out when his hand choked her, tightening up around him as the mother of all orgasms hit her, his spunk shooting into the condom as he buried himself into her, her legs shivering and twitching like a squashed bug, her body trembling as her mouth lost most ability to function with humanoid sounds, squeaking and whimpering as she came. She passed out from the sensory overload, feeling him inside her, so hot and hard.

Pyrrha woke with a gasp, feeling how he was still inside her, her eyes opening to see him kissing Sienna on the lips. It wasn’t _fair_. His cock was harder inside her now, just because the man-stealing Faunus… the… the girlfriend. The one that she’d never be able to replace in his heart, was kissing him.

Pyrrha came again, the shame and humiliation hitting her as the tears leaked out of her. Sienna looked at her and smirked. She felt needy, but…

Her lips opened, as his cock was guided into her mouth, tasting her own juices. The filled condom was placed on her forehead, as it slowly oozed seed into her red hair. She was a shameful woman, a shameful champion.

Any of her competitors would have made use of the blackmail, but she trusted Jaune, knowing that he was the best, that he was her leader and that he was- he was still wearing a condom. She was even denied the pleasure of tasting his seed.

_‘Noo… No, no, why do… I’ve… I’ve got to do better.’_

She felt the burn as Sienna’s lips moved close to her ear.

“He knocked me up. I’m not on the pill. You _lost_ the baby race, you worthless little cuckquean.”

Pyrrha sucked, worshipping that cock, even when he started to thrust into her, his words hurting, but she hurt so good too. He was there for her and she’d do _anything_ for him, even if Nora started to ask questions. The condom in her throat scraped against the walls, her lips wrapping around the base and feeling the shaft throb in her mouth, driving deeper therein.

She was a needy girl, and he came, feeling that gushing load in the condom stretch a little. It was awkward and slippery, but she kept working like a good girl should, looking at him with loving eyes. He was her Jaune and she’d do anything.

Jaune pulled out of her mouth and the green-eyed champion looked at him as he tugged the condom off. Semen dripped down her nose, his eyes looking at him pleadingly. She’d like a taste, just a little taste. Her throat was so dry, she just wanted to-

Sienna’s hand grabbed the condom, draining it dry with a firm suck and giving a little ‘Ahh’, denying her again. She felt the pain, hurting inside her. She wanted his cum, she wanted a reward! A kiss to the cheek, maybe! Just to hold him a little, but she was filthy and- and maybe he’d not want her, and-

He touched her softly on her left side, feeling the warmth go through her of his Aura, something hot and powerful. Her eyes looked at him as he smiled.

“Did it feel good, Pyrrha?”

She gave a soft nod, as he smiled. It was a reward, just to be wrapped in his Aura.

“ _Disgusting cuckquean. You’re a shame to your family and to your mother, being a whore to a Faunus and her owner_.”

He didn’t know what he said, but she smiled anyways, giggling a little. It was cute, to hear him say such true things and not know what he was saying. She could imagine him just shouting that and… The shame would be magnificent, especially because she gave him that power. Everything she had, was his.

“I love you, Jaune.”

She wasn’t stopped, Sienna looking at her with a smug smile. She patted Jaune on the butt.

“Get her, Jaune. I need to finish up some of that paperwork before I get swamped with the next load in an hour or so. Keep telling her that she’s the best and most wonderful girl you know.”

The look in the Faunus woman’s eyes was smug, as he said those words again and she smiled. She couldn’t help but smile, because he loved her. She’d do anything for that love, even when he made love to someone better than her.

“Jaune, I… Call me the most beautiful girl again.”

It hurt so good, as he called her disgusting, she was a girl who wore the green hat, she wore it with pride. Her hands held him as he drove himself into her, the girlfriend starting on her work, as if it was just another day. The room smelled of sex and fluids, the sweat of a moment of rutting, the smell of his seed there to let everyone know what a disgusting woman she was becoming.

She came, her hands holding tight to that bulkier, stronger frame, her breasts pressing against him as she came, his weight pressing her down. Like a machine, like some pistoning engine of Pyrrha Destruction, he continued on, whispering the words in her ear that Sienna must’ve whispered in his own, delightful little thrums of pleasure bumping through her body.

“Hmmhmmm… make me love it, Jaune.”

A soft whisper, as he stopped mid-way of saying that she was fit only for being a prostitute, his eyes looking at her with that kindness in them. She loved him, even if he spoke to her like she was filthy. He was so good, as Sienna was so great. She hoped she’d get to see many good babies from them.

“I think you’re already loving it, Pyrrha. You’re the best teammate ever. I’m… I thought it was a little weird at first, but you’re a _disgusting cuckquean_ , and Sienna accepts you. Of course, there’ll be another woman involved, but since you’re my partner.”

She blacked out with another orgasm, feeling him fill her, shame filling her. She was definitely the third in the household that’d get the Arc cock ramming into her, and she was beaten once again, knowing that she was filthy and disgusting. Another woman to take him from her, to give her that thrill and to make her watch as he pounded her into the bed.

She woke to the sound of someone mumbling something under their breath about the weather, the smell of his seed on her. She was naked as the day she’d been born, and Sienna Khan was looking at her with an urgent look, Jaune dressed again.

_‘Wait, what’s happening? Did I black out? Oh no! Why is he dressed?’_

“Get under my desk, we’re getting company.”

She scooted below the desk, coming face-to-face with Sienna’s snatch, the smell of his seed in the air, and Sienna’s legs closed, grabbing her head in-between those knees. She could smell Jaune’s cum, the cum that he’d never shoot inside her, and she felt the hand on her head.

“Lick, girl. I’ve got a guest.”

She started, delving her tongue into the Faunus woman’s depths, tasting the slimy load of the man who she loved. It was not going to be wasted, as Sienna Khan’s soft sigh showed that she was a good little side-girl. She’d be a good girl too… and then prove herself. Her lover Jaune would not want for anything, even if she had to blow him in the public showers in full view of the other huntsmen-in-training.

_‘Hmm…’_

The door opened, her tongue twisting into the Faunus woman’s sex, the soft ‘hmm’ sound from the woman giving her a salacious thrill. This was the woman that Jaune had came inside of, that’d taken the seed from that big hard cock and had felt how he exploded inside her. She was leaking herself, a little puddle between her thighs, dripping.

“Good evening, Sienna, Jaune.”

A voice she didn’t know, though it sounded a little familiar, someone leaning onto the desk above her. She remained silent, as she lapped at the sex of the woman, Sienna’s pleasant voice barely shifting.

“Willow, darling, how’s the annoyances at the workplace? Gotten a hint on that mysterious person who took care of Fall yet?”

Jaune laughed softly, as if that was a funny thought, Pyrrha’s sharp hearing picking up the sound of someone sitting down on the couch, barely giving a breathy laugh as she did so. The woman named Willow seemed to find something very amusing, if the sound registered properly.

“You’ve had sex _here,_ haven’t you? You should really clean up, it’s a _mess_. You Faunus always seem to have a problem with _containing_ yourself, haven’t you?”

A haughty, superior voice. The click was made, as she went through her names of famous people, Willow Schnee springing out. It was Willow Schnee, wife of the CEO of the SDC, a woman who should be at odds with the woman, Sienna’s hand forcing her against the woman’s sex, her tongue going deep. The salty taste of Jaune was good, even as humiliation made her feel even better. She was going to come again, the woman would know that she was being a degenerate.

“I’m the animal, you’re the uppity lady who doesn’t want to taste Jaune. I’ve _offered_. He’s _offered_. You should just fuck the guy, Willow!”

_‘Oh.’_

Willow Schnee was an opponent in the field of love too. She felt the twitch go through her as she dripped, the woman’s breathy laugh like a charm, as Pyrrha’s lips pressed against her Faunus superior’s pussy, tasting the juices. She’d be quiet and listen, like the good little cuckquean that she was.

She couldn’t win against one of the greatest Faunus politicians of the day, and someone who basically had sponsored her on a whim, because she’d known that the SDC sponsored Pumpkin Pete’s.

_‘Beauties. He’s got beauties…’_

It made her feel bad and good at the same time. She closed her eyes and worked to please Sienna. The woman shiver shocked her a little, gushing with her juices, letting her drink the liquid, slurping it quietly, the conversation starting to shift a little to business topics. The salty taste of her love was growing less, as Sienna’s own flavor dominated it, a soft exhale oozing from her lips at the thought of that pleasure.

Herself, Sienna Khan and Willow Schnee in a bed together, Jaune taking the two women whilst she made sure that they loved him. Watching as he filled them, before she’d get a chance. Holding the babies and feeding them as she watched him put another in her, a green hat on her head.

Pyrrha Nikos kept the moan contained, as she came, the dripping sound loud, as Sienna Khan sighed a little.

“Is something dripping?”

She froze up, her eyes wide. She’d leaked, she’d came and she’d dripped onto the floor. Sienna laughed softly, her hand forcing Pyrrha’s head against her sex, the dark flesh pressing against her nose. The smell of Jaune’s cum in the pubes was still there, and Pyrrha inhaled it deeply.

_‘Yes…’_

“No, just… Maybe the water bottle, that bitch always seems to leak.”

The Schnee woman gave a light chuckle of amusement, before the talks continued.

It was a shameful moment when she was told to get up from below the desk after the door had swung shut, the conversation having lasted for nearly an hour, the scratching of a pen and her tongue exploring the woman’s sex more and more, Sienna Khan’s hand holding a marker, telling her to present her stomach.

Jaune smiled encouragingly as Sienna wrote on her pubic mound the Mistralian characters for ‘Cuckolded’ with a little arrow towards her sex, scrawling another word on her back, one that she didn’t get until she’d looked at it in the mirror back at Beacon– ‘Jaune’s bitch’ -, the marker handed to him.

“Write something degrading on her. Mark her as your little toy, Jaune.”

He glanced at Sienna with an odd look on his face before he turned to her, looking at her with those sweet eyes. She loved him, she truly did. His marker tip pressed against her skin and he scrawled a small ‘best sex partner’ on her stomach, not very neatly, Sienna’s growl loud.

“ _Insulting_ , Jaune. She wants it. She wants to be insulted.”

He looked at his girlfriend with a look that was a little fiercer, his marker pressed to her stomach, around her womb. A tingling feeling came, as he wrote _cumdump_ with an arrow downwards, right to the word cuckolded, and she felt the juices leak down her thigh again. Anyone who’d see it would see her humiliation. He grabbed one of her breasts and wrote ‘Baby milk provider’, her whimpering loud, as he looked into her eyes. Blue eyes that trusted her, that believed in her and who belonged to her and… and she’d always love him, even if he fucked the Faunus.

_‘Please, please…’_

The other breast was marked, and she looked at it for a moment, a little ring around the nipple and words scrawled upon it that made her giggle internally.

_‘Belongs to Jaune Arc’._

She smiled, a true smile at him. She belonged, yes, she belonged to him and none other. When he fucked other women, she wanted to watch. She needed to watch it, because she was the crushed Invincible Girl, always a girl but never the Invincible Woman, because he’d not cum inside her, he’d always treat her wonderfully and never… She’d never…

“I lov-“

Sienna Khan’s hand found her mouth and stopped her from saying that.

“You _want_ him. You’re the _lesser_ woman, green hat. It’ll be us who claim him, and you get to watch, green hat.”

She straightened out a little before the woman, nodding eagerly. She looked at the focus of her love, of her world, at the man who made her happier than she’d ever been.

“You’re the best partner I could want, Pyrrha. Sienna said that you’re welcome to join in whenever we’ve got a session. It’s a kink, I know, so I’ll do my best.”

Pyrrha beamed at him, pushing out her bare breasts, looking at him shyly. She reeked of his cum, of sweat and of sex, naked in the White Fang High Leader’s office, but she was unashamed to present herself.

_‘I’ve just got to make him happy. He’ll be happy if I’m a good, attentive girl. I won’t be the girlfriend, but I’ll be in his life.’_

She’d make him a big breakfast in the morning. He’d like something nice and filling. If she was going to be a housewife… well, she’d better get to practicing. A wakeup blowjob might be great too… She’d have to get a few condoms, just… just to see whether he’d let her swallow.

Sienna Khan’s eyes were fierce, as her smile turned devious. A pat to the head, as she left the room. She returned nearly ten minutes later, holding out a bundle of clothing.

“Here, something to replace the ones you… _misplaced_.”

A cruel glint in her eyes, as Pyrrha undid the bundle, a shirt and a loose set of pants with the White Fang emblem on it visible. It’d be shameful to wear these as a human, especially when accompanying another human, but…

She slipped it on, her skin sensitive as she felt it wrap around her upper body and she pushed herself into her pants. Her underwear…

_‘Where did my underwear go?’_

“Here’s her underwear, Jaune. Keep it as a _trophy_. Pyrrha will be a good little _disgusting cuckquean,_ right?”

She nodded, smiling at him. Sienna’s eyes narrowed with heat in them, a soft hiss coming from her lips.

“And I want those clothes washed and back at my office. It was annoying having to get my spare set out of the closet. Washed, starched and brought back to me in two days. And I _better_ hear that you’ve been a good girl, otherwise you’ll lose your privileges of being our housekeeper.”

Pyrrha nodded enthusiastically. She’d get to learning how to do those things immediately. Jaune smiled, patting her shoulder encouragingly. She smelled badly, she knew. A shower would wash away the shame, would wash away his scent.

“Thanks. Sienna’s been a little mopey about her best friend not joining in, so it was… it was nice to have you.”

He didn’t know yet, and she’d not enlighten him. It was her submission to the fact that he’d be loving another woman, but her as well.

“Of course, Jaune.”

She’d have to buy a green hat as well. She was cuckolded by a strong Faunus woman, after all… And maybe one of the most powerful economic powerhouses in the world as well, if Willow Schnee’s flirtatious tones had sounded like a promise.

Pyrrha felt so happy.

* * *

“Ren?”

Jaune looked at his best friend and partner to one of his teammates, currently in the process of mixing a smoothie that looked like it belonged in the category of biohazard, pink eyes looking up at him. The glass moved up slowly, as Ren shifted a little, showing that he was paying attention.

“You speak Mistralian, right?”

He’d been wondering about the words that he’d said to Pyrrha. He’d whispered it in her ear a few times, and she’d been smiling all the way throughout the day, looking at him with bright eyes. She’d been the picture of a perfect friend, giving him breakfast in bed, making his bed for him and asking him whether he’d needed anything, all whilst she’d not even broken her stride throughout the day. Ren nodded, taking a sip from the smoothie.

“What does _disgusting cuckquean_ mean? I’ve been calling Pyrrha that, but she just said that it’s something that she deserves.”

Ren spat out his smoothie, looking at him with more emotion in his eyes than before, his expression carefully turning blank with an application of his Semblance.

“It means… filthy cuckquean. It’s not… It’s _very_ impolite to say that to a woman.”

He blinked. He wasn’t quite sure what it meant. It’d been playful degradation, according to Sienna, but that’d stopped when they’d gotten what they wanted, hadn’t it?

“It is a woman whose spouse is adulterous. It’s often signified by wearing a green hat and… Jaune, it’s an insulting thing to say to someone who likes you. She really does.”

He supposed it _would_ be. The door opened and Pyrrha entered, holding a large basket with his laundry and hers. There was a small extra bag, containing the uniform that she’d been loaned by Sienna.

“Disgusting cuckquean? Is that what it means?”

Pyrrha smiled softly, before she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. It was a kiss that Sienna had allowed, something about ‘rewarding’ for Pyrrha. He was sure that she’d liked it.

“Thank you. I’m happy being there for you, Jaune.”

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. This might make killing Jacques Schnee just a bit easier…

“Do you happen to know someone who’s good with metal?”

His partner nodded. Ren merely stared at the two of them before he went back to drinking his smoothie. If Pyrrha was happy being the extra girl in the relationship… who was he to take that away from her?

“Worship me.”

Pyrrha’s knees hit the ground, the basket put down and her hands grabbed his pants, starting to work on them, his hand patting her forehead, a sign that mean that she should desist. It’d been a brief moment of fancy, something that’d came up as a wild thought, but she did it without question.

“You like it, right? To be at my beck and call.”

She nodded, and he gave a very soft smile, understanding the feelings behind it. Her green hat he plucked from the bed on which she kept it, another hat on the nightstand. She’d gotten two.

“Of course. I love you. I want to be with you, and I want to _watch_. I… I like it.”

A deep sigh, as he smiled at her, Ren clearing his throat. He sounded embarrassed.

“I’ll just find Nora. This isn’t… Oh dear.”

Pyrrha looked at their teammate questioningly. He shook his head. He wasn’t going to make use of Pyrrha at this moment. He could see the condom in her hand, as she kept several in her pocket.

“No, it’s okay, she’s not… not going to do that, yet.”

Ren relaxed a little, taking a moment to breathe in and out, giving him a look that showed his trust in him. Jaune hoped he’d never shame that trust. Ren was a little like a brother to him.

“I’d better fold the laundry. Can I make you happy in any other way?”

He patted her head lightly, just like Sienna had done. Pyrrha knew that it was a sign to keep herself silent, merely nodding quietly, getting up and starting on the laundry.

“This might require a team meeting to talk about Pyrrha’s newfound way of life…”

_‘Damn, and I thought that dating Sienna Khan was a hard task…’_

Now he had his personal caretaker who loved to see him be with other women. Nora was going to explode with happiness too, he just knew it, even if Ren was weirded out a little.

Just another moment in the lives and times of team JNPR, it seemed.

* * *

**This was commissioned! Annnnddd… It’s canon to the dance of tigers. Set between the breakdown and Winter's little spiel and dance, ish. That umbrella had to come from _somewhere_ and who better to help with that than the polarity girl?**

**I hope it’s enjoyed by all of you readers of The dance of tigers!**


End file.
